In general, proper registration should be maintained between a magnetic reading and/or recording element and a web having a magnetic information track thereon to obtain or place accurate information from or on the magnetic information track. Conventionally, magnetic reading and/or recording elements are supported by springs allowing three or more degrees of freedom of movement. It is not always necessary to have a magnetic reading and/or recording element which has three degrees of freedom, therefore springs that allow the magnetic reading and/or recording elements to gimbal with three degrees of freedom can be costly and complex, thus difficult to manufacture.